A Little Jungle Eaglet
by Pricat
Summary: Sam's nephew from Tne jungle comes to stay bringing adventures and fun to his uncle and his family
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, can't catch me leopard!" a young vouce said.

It belonged to a five year old ŵild eaglet named Zama who along with his father Kama the chief of their eagle tribe had been living in the jungle since Zama was hatched by his Mom and loved his life here in the jungle which was an untold paradise, plus Zama had never met Human's or any human like Eagles.

"Zama, your dad is looking for you but you were chasing leopards again?" one of his uncles in Tne tribe said seeing Tne dark blue feathered youngster nod.

"I was playing Dodge Tne Leopard, you know?" Zama said following him to Tne sevret oasis where their tribe lived.

"Zama, tnere you are as I have some exciting news!" Kama his father said seeing Zama curious

"Your Uncle Sam is coming to visit, which should be fun since he saw you when you were hatched." Kaya said making Tne ŵild little eaglet curious because he had never heard of this uncle before making his father chuckle.

"He lives in a jungle called LA but maybe you can help him, you know?" he said as Zama nodded grinning revealing baby teeth going to play with his friends who were ŵild eaglet's whose parents were in the tribe His young mind was buzzing with ideas and had a very ŵild imagination since at night, his dad told him stories chuckling seeing his friends Pkaying soccer using a coconut wondering why Tne young prince was excited.

"My dad said my Uncle Sam is coming to visit, and lives in a jungle too!" Zama told Tnem making Tnem impressed playing and talking having ŵild fun.

Later that early evening around sunset, Zama and his dad were eating dinner but he was thinking about things unaware he would experience new things when Sam came like leaving the jungle for the first time.

* * *

Sam was a little anxious packing for going to Tne jungle unaware of what might happen when he got there hoping this was a good idea like his uncle Kaya said because he wanted his son Zama to come live with him, since Tne kid had never left Tne jungle before making Sam sigh.

Janice was excited about this along with their kids Jane, June and Sora hoping Tneir dad would have cool stories to tell Tnem when he got back making Sam smirk needing his rest since it would be a long trip tomorrow and he needed his strength for this.

"You'll be fine as Zama will bring a lot of adventure and fun to this house, plus we can make his room like a jungle so he doesn't get homesick or jungle sick." Janice said making Sam smirk at his wife.

She knew this would be one adventure but it would be good seeing her husband asleep and snore which was cute kissing his blue feathered cheek hoping he would be okay out there

Tnat next morning, Sam was leaving for the airport but a little anxious about this hoping Zama would like living in America knowing he was more used to Tne jungle which was his home pushing such anxieties aside drinking bottled water.

When he arrived at Tne airport near where the jungle was, his anxiety returned taking deep breaths assuring himself this was a good thing heading onwards into the jungle reme,Bering Kaya's direvtions to where Tne tribe lived.

* * *

A/N

hehe this is based off an idea I've had all week about Sam having an nephew from the jungle and watching the Lion Guard gave me ideas so decided to write it plus it's gonna be fun writing this.

Zama Eagle, Sam's ŵild nephew from Tne jungle comes to live with him and his family but adventures abound when you have been raised in Tne jungle your whole life.


	2. A Bit Unsure Of a His Uncle

Meanwhile in Tne jungle, Zama was having fun swimming in Tne rivers as he was a strong swimmer for a kid his age plus he wasn't afraid of crocodiles but liked jumping over hippos to get across sometimes unaware his uncle was coming today since he was having fun like dodge Tne leopard, coconut soccer, swinging from vines and flying high and doing stunts.

He hoped his uncle's jungle was just as fun coming up from underwater giggling seeing paw paw fruit which was one of his favourite foods besides bugs and worms but also honey and coconut milk swinging across on a vine.

"Mmmm, this is good, and maybe uncle Sam would like to try some when he gets here which would make a good welcome gift." he said gathering more unaware his dad was looking for him plus Sam was with him but in awe at Tne beauty of the jungle.

Kaya chuckled hearing Zama singing in eagle tongue as he had taught him many songs impressing Sam when he saw Zama's treehouse where he played a lot guessing he was in there seeing his nephew slide down a vine landing on Tne ground on his feet

"Hey daddy, did my uncle come yet?" he asked holding a basket of fruit he'd gathered as a welcome gift for his uncle seeing his dad nod heading to Tne oasis making Zama excited imagining what his uncle was like.

* * *

Sam was feeling a little anxious being in Tne oadis knowing his uncle's tribe knew he wasn't from here but heard giggling seeing Zama surprised tnat he was young like five years old Pkus had dark blue feathers compared to his light blue feathers noticing Tne eaglet had tribal paint on his cheeks, which was a cute but understandable thing here hoping Tne kid would like him.

"Zama, this is your Uncle Sam but he travelled a long way to come here and see you gathered fruit for a welcome gift." Kaya said seeing Zama nod smelling an unusual scent from his uncle sensing he wasn't like him and his dad hissing which made Sam nervous guessing he didn't trust him.

"Zama, it's Ojay as he is family and may not be from here which is okay so maybe you can help him learn, put a little jungle spurit in his heart." Kaya said seeing Zama nod going to go play for a bit while his dad and uncle talked hoping and thinking of ways to give Tne jungle spirit to his uncle.

His friends understood after he explained suggesting various ideas seeing it was dinner time going to join Tneir parents plus Zama was joining his dad and uncle for dinner but quiet which astounded Kaya guessing he was unsure of his uncle.

"He will warm up to you, it's just he never met you before since you were here when he was hatched so it just takes time." Kaya assured him seeing Zama eating worms but also star fruits which Sam was liking making Tne jungle eaglet a little happy, tnat his uncle liked his favourite fruit.

"I'm sure we can find more, when we get to LA." Sam said making Zama anxious as it meant leaving his jungle home and his friends which was scary, very scary feeling sad going to bed making Kaya sigh.

* * *

A/N

here's more of this story, and hope you are enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing this

In this chapter, Zama finally meets his uncle but is wary plus upset learning he has to leave his jungle home and go live with his uncle for a bit.


	3. Flying Wild

Kaya found his little eaglet in his hideout guessing he was scared about leaving the jungle since he'd been living here for a long time so it was hard to get him to understand why he was doing this, knowing this would be another adventure seeing Zama sigh.

"I don't wanna be tamed, I wanna stay here and be with my friends plus be part of the tribe when older." Zama said making Kaya understand his son's anxiety stroking his messy yet fluffy hair feathers with a finger claw

"Your Incle won't be able to tame you, that's for sure as you can take an eaglet out of the jungle but you can't take the jungle out of him." Kaya said to him.

"Really?" Zama asked as he nodded.

"Okay then, as it'll help prepare me for my Eagle Quest when I'm bigger plus maybe I can do jungle stuff at uncle Sam's house!" Zama said hearing his dad chuckle at that knowing his little one would be fine but first he needed to talk to Sam.

He wondered what Kaya wanted but wanted to talk about Zama making him understand

"You have to promise to take good care of him, but also to let him be himself as he is a free spirit and you might be taking him out of the jungle but you can't take the jungle out of him." Kaya said seeing Sam nod making his uncle happy because one day when Zama was an adult he would rule the tribe.

* * *

Zama was curious being with his uncle as it was a few days later and the day that his uncle was supposed to be going back to America and Zama was excited now that he knew that he was always going to have the jungle in his life so was curious especially when his uncle to,d him about his cousins so was looking forward to having some fun.

"So Uncle, what's your jungle like?" Zama asked making Sam smirk at his ŵild nephew noticing he was still wearing his tribal markings and refused to wash them off which Sam coukd understand plus wearing the necklace his dad gave him.

"It's different from here, that's for sure." Sam said as they were boarding the plane but Zama was pretty curious and not afraid like Sam thought he would be so knew he would do fine knowing what he had promised his uncle hoping Zama would like it hoping Janice and his little Eagles were okay.

After the plane landed in LA, Sam was calling Janice unaware Zama was running or flying ŵild in LAX making him surprised trying to catch him as to Zama, it was an new game giggling making people and muppets curious about this ŵild yet cute eaglet

Sam then saw a mess in the baggage area seeing Zama relieved but worried in case Zama had gotten hurt.

"I'm good, plus I think I invented an new game!" Zama said making Sam smirk knowing for sure Zama would spice things up plus knew Tne kid would adapt to life here while being himself leaving the airport knowing Kermit and Tne otjers were working on a welcome party

* * *

A/N

Here's more but hope you guys enjoy as I love where it's going

In this chapter, Zama's dad helps him understand that even though he's leaving the jungle, he can't be tamed and that the jungle is always a part of him.


	4. Meeting His Cousins And Scents

"Daddy's back, from the jungle meaning he brought Zama with him come on!" Sora said to Jane and June as they had been helping their Mom, uncles and cousins with the welcome party for Zama making Janice giggle at her kids's excitement.

"Yes, you guys are going to have fun with your cousin Pkus we need to make him feel welcome because it is a bit scary for Zama to leave his jungle home so we need to help him get used." Janice said to them seeing Jane and June nod.

"Yeah we can help him plus maybe he can teach us jungle stuff or tell us what living in Tne jungle is like." Jane said seeing June nod along with Sora because they wanted to make friends with their new cousin

Zama was curious seeing Jane, June and Sora especially June smiling at June making Janice chuckle seeing June's blue feathered cheeks go pink.

"Hey, I'm Zama, I'm from Tne jungle but who're you guys?" Zama said making Jane, June and Sora smirk at Tne ŵild jungle eaglet

"We're Jane and June and Tnat's our big sister Sora but we're glad you're here since our daddy told us about you." Jane said seeing June blush making Sora giggle knowing one of her younger sisters had a crush on Zama and he'd just gotten here.

She saw Zama smelling them making June giggle wondering what kind of game he was playing making Sam curious remembering how he was like this with scents wanting to explain to Jane and June what their cousin was doing.

"What kind of game is this, a jungle one?" Jane asked excited making her sisters giggle at her question.

"I'm just getting used to your scents, so I can find you guys." Zama said impressing them seeing Sam nod explaining

"Cool, but you wanna see your room?" June said to Zama seeing him nod taking her wing going upstairs impressed that his room looked like a jungle with a hammock bed making Zama happy doing a loop de loop impressing June.

"Yeah, our Mom thought you would like it since daddy told her you were scared about leaving Tne jungle plus you can fly like me." Tne light blue feathered eaglet female told him.

* * *

"Wow, that's Zama but how is he and your dad related?" Sneaker asked Sora at the party because she and her other cousins had heard so much about Zama seeing June blush looking at Zama making Sora and Sneaker giggle, because it was cute.

"Why does he have paint on his cheeks?" Yaga asked Jane and June because she was curious.

"It's part of him, as he and his dad are part of a tribe in the jungle." Sora told her seeing June and Zama playing making Sam impressed as Janice giggled knowing that June had a crush on Zama which was cute plus Zama had been attracted to the scents of his cousins.

Sam chuckled seeing Zama had sniffed Jane, June and Sora which had made them giggle which was fun.

"He's just taking in what we smell like, to feel comfortable but he's gonna be a fun addition to our little group." June said smirking but Sneaker sensed June had a crush on Zama which was understandable like her with Jareth making the adults smirk.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story and Zama is beginning to meet his aunt Janice along with his cousins Jane, June and Sora along with the other Muppet Kids meaning he's gonna bring a lot of adventure to them, which is good.

I hope you like because I love where it is going because Zama might not be happy about changes


	5. Playing In Tne Rain

It was raining heavily which made Jane and June annoyed plus they along with Zama had been cooped up in Tne house for too long making Zama understand since in Tne jungle, he played in Tne rain and mud chuckling since Sam had went a great idea.

"You guys wanna go outside, and play in Tne rain?" he asked making both female twin eaglet's curious guessing he did it at home and they did want to learn what it was like living in Tne jungle.

Tne Tnree of Tnem snuck outside into Tne backyard but having fun in Tne rain hearing Zama boisterously shouting and letting the heavy rain soak his dark blue feathered body giggling.

Sora was surprised hearing her sisters and cousin outside going to tell Tneir mom knowing they would catch something.

* * *

"The bath is Reafy guys, as you need to warm up since I am surprised Jane and June that you were playing in Tne rain with Zama." Sam seeing Zama smirk.

"We were restless uncle, besides I do it all Tne time at home when it rains-" Zama said sneezing making Jane and June giggle splashing in Tne warm water which was soothing seeing Zama join in which was good.

Sam had a feeling Zama had a cold but he could take care of him drying them off after a while seeing Jane and June get into pyjamas but not Zama making Tnem understand seeing he was coming down with something but he was keeping it to himself.

"Let's go play jungle explorers!" Jane said as Tney went to Zama's room making Sam chuckle as they were having takeout knowing Zama wanted to just eat fruit, bugs and worms like he did at home so would try to broaden his culinary palate whi,e he was here if he let him hearing quite a rumpus

He knew they were pretending to be in a jungle and ŵild jungle eaglet's like Zama which was cute knowing they were having fun seeing Janice pouring Apple juice into dippy cups for Jane, June and Zama since Tne food was here seeing Sora had set Tne table like he had asked.

"Jane and June are playing, as we can hear them and Zama from here." Sora told him making Janice giggle knowing Sora thought she was being grown up despite being seven bit she was still an eaglet so was helping her to enjoy being a kid since it didn't last forever.

* * *

A/N

Here's more but hope you guys like as it is fun writing this

It's a rainy day meaning Sam's kids are cooped up in Tne house until Zama suggests to pkay in Tne rain


	6. Catching Cold

Jane and June noticed that their awesome new cousin wasn't feeling so well but sneezing and coughing guessing their playtime in the rain had given him a cold which living in the jungle probably didn't get going to get their dad, which surprised Sam seeing his daughter there understanding after she explained following her to Zama's room hearing his ŵild nephew not himself sighing.

He could feel a fever starting guessing it was a bad cold feeling bad for him hearing Zama whimper coughing which hurt him to hear humming softly telling Nune to get a cold cloth from the bathroom so it would help bring down his fever.

"Zama's gonna be okay, right?" June asked her dad.

"Yes, he just has a bad cold but he'll be okay." Sam told her.

Janice smirked knowing June had a crush on Zama which was adorable but they were leaving them be

* * *

Later that day while Janice was at the studio, Sam was at home looking after Jane, June and Zama hoping his kids and ŵild nephew were okay because being sick was normal for those that lived here, hearing laughter and coughing from Zama's room hearing Jane and Nune in there which was cute hearing them tel,img a story.

He knew Janice had taken them to see the Jungle Book so guessed that was what they were talking about hearing Zama giggle which was a good thing because he seemed miserable from the cold.

Jane and June understood humming the Bare Neccessities since they were very fixated with the jungle thanks to Zama making Janice happy finding it Swert they were helping Zama feel better.

He was happy that was happening because he wanted to enrol Zama in school but knew his nephew was too ŵild yet for school so Jane and June coukd help him understand that he had to fit in despite being from the jungle


End file.
